Dragonball Cyber Prelude: A Tail of Two Planets
by Saiya-jin Honey Bee
Summary: The Story of Aclya, Princess of the Saiyans and her life. (It's a bad summary, But the story's better, I promise!!)


DRAGONBALL CYBER PRELUDE: A Tail of Two Planets  
  
Disclaimer: Aclya, Kynandra and Ninjin are mine. Everybody else is Property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios and FUNimation.  
  
Summary: Revolves around Aclya,Princess of the Saiyans, and what happens in the few weeks before Vegeta-sei is destroyed. Rated PG-13 for content and language. My first story, so give me your honest opinion!  
  
(AN: Hi-ya! Welcome to the first part of my Series, Dragonball Cyber! This series is basically about my Character Aclya (who is Vegeta's little sister) and her life! I know that's not a very good description, but the story's good, honest! At least...I think so...So, please sit back and enjoy!)  
  
A single Pod shot through the blackness of space, leaving a trail of light behind it as it sped towards it's destination. "Wake up, Princess Aclya." The computers voice droned as the reviving gas was released into the chamber. There was a soft high-pitched yawn as the small figure inside the pod stretched. " Hey Computer, how far away are we?" "We will be landing on Vegetasei in 30 minutes, Princess." The computer responded. Aclya punched a few buttons on the console and a display of the planet in front of them sprang up. Aclya smiled, Vegetasei was so beautiful from space. It was like a giant red marble floating in the huge empty void. The planet's rings were clearly visable from this point, and they only added to the majesty of the planet. It would be daylight when she landed, she thought, noting that the light of the planet's twin suns was shining brightly on the side of planet where the Royal palace was located. " Vegetasei to pod 791-please identify yourself." Aclya started at the sudden noise, and quickly pushed the large green button on her console. " This is pod 791, Princess Aclya here!" she chirped. "Princess! How was your mission?" Another voice spoke. Aclya grinned, "Ninjin-san! Do you even have to ask?" " Nope, but I'm asking anyway!" Aclya could almost see the woman grinning. " It went perfect of course! Tell Frieza that Jantor-sei is ready to be put on the market!" " Will do your highness!" The communication cut off, and Aclya leaned back in her chair as her pod drew ever closer to the planet of her birth. Aclya had been involved in the planet buisness for only a year, but she was already the second best soldier Frieza had. She was second only to her older brother, Vegeta. Vegeta...Aclya hoped she would have a chance to see him while she was back on Vegetasei. And her mother too, she hadn't seen her for such a long time, she had been out on missions most of the time for the past 6 months. Her latest mission had been to clear out Jantor-sei, a planet of nomadic hunters and gatherers, with little to no technology. She didn't even need to go Oozaru to wipe out the people who lived there, but it was always easier that way. It had only taken a few weeks(and 2 full moons) to wipe out the Jantorians and everything on the planet. The planet was now ready to be sold to the Phera-jin, One of Frieza's best customers. They were very wealthy because of their biru syntesizing labratories. Even the best biru experts couldn't tell the difference between an actual biru gem and a Phera-jin biru. Unfortunately, the making of biru sapped the planet's resources very quickly, so within 3 years, they had needed to move their labs to another planet. And now, 4 years later, they needed yet another planet to support their biru labs. And, since they could pay, Frieza was only too happy to send a soldier to get one for them.  
  
Aclya sighed as she entered Vegetasei's atmosphere. Finally, she'd have a chance to see her mother, and perhaps Vegeta if he wasn't out on any missions. She wanted to show him how much her power level, and skill in fighting had increased since the last time she had seen him. Aclya braced herself slightly as her pod hit the landing platform, then relaxed, feeling the familiar give of the specialized rubber platform. A few seconds later, Aclya opened the pod door and stepped out. " Princess Aclya!" Aclya's head jerked towards the line of soldiers who were bowing low in front of her. Aclya sighed, "C'mon you guys, how many times to I have to tell you, don't bow to me! You know I hate it when you do that!" Aclya put her hands on her hips. The soldiers hurriedly straightened up, "Our sincere apologies your Hi-" " Don't give me that, you can say you're sorry by telling me if my brother is here right now!" The soldiers looked at each other for a moment before answering, "Ahm...Yes, Prince Vegeta's here right now-" "Great! Where is he?" "Ah...he's in recovery." One of the soldiers replied tentatively. "Yeah, he just came back from another meeting with Frieza-sama-" "WHAT!?" The soldiers cringed. " Why didn't you tell me!" "Ah-" "Never mind! I'll catch you later!" Aclya took off, flying as fast as she could towards the recovery room. Oh man, not again! Doesn't Frieza ever give him a break? Aclya entered the palace and ran immediately to the recovery room. That bastard, what did he do to Vegeta this time? Aclya burst into the door of the recovery room and skidded to a halt as she saw Zarbon standing in front of the tank. " Zarbon! What are you doing here?!" Aclya scowled. The blue-green skinned Alien merely smirked. "I'm just keeping an eye on master Frieza's favorite pet until he recovers." Aclya scowled, the fur on her tail puffing up, "Tell me Zarbon, what does ass taste like?"Aclya smirked. "huh?" " Well, I figured since you kiss Frieza's so much, you'd know." " Hmm...very good Princess. But perhaps you'd like to see if you'll remain so confident in a battle of strength." " Maybe I can't beat you now Zarbon, but if you keep slacking off and hiding behind Frieza, I'll be stronger than you in no time!" "Ha! Not likely!" Zarbon smirked. Aclya stared at him blankly, but she could barely contain her smirk. Poor Zarbon doesn't know too much about Saiyans, does he? She thought as she watched the medical technician check Vegeta's vital stats. "Well, how much longer will it be?" Zarbon asked him. " Well, judging by his statistics and past recovery rate...I'd say another half hour or so." the Technician said, examining the display again.  
  
"Good. I'll report that to master Frieza." Zarbon said, walking out the door. Aclya returned her gaze to the regeneration tank where her Brother was recovering. "Princess? What are you doing in here?" A voice asked behind her. Aclya turned around to see Bardock and Torah were standing behind her, both looking pretty beaten up. "Oh, I'm just watching 'Geta till he recovers" Aclya responded. Bardock scowled " Let me geuss. Frieza." he said. Torah looked at Bardock in surprise, " Frieza?" Aclya nodded, "Yeah, it was Frieza. He even sent Zarbon to watch Vegeta." "Hm. So Frieza actually gave up his bitch- uhm...lackey long enough to keep an eye on his 'pet'?" Bardock growled. " Yeah." Aclya growled. There was a long pause as Torah looked at Bardock Questioningly. "Hey Bardock-san?" Aclya asked turning around again. "Yes?" "What's a bitch?" "Uhhhhmm..."Bardock looked down, and Torah snickered. "Well?" Aclya fisted her hands on her hips, making her look surprisingly like her father. "Uhhhmmmm..." Bardock responded intelligently. " Tell you what princess, next time you see your dad, why don't you ask him. And make sure your mom's there too." Torah said, grinning. Bardock gave him a sharp look Aclya just looked confused, "Okay Torah-san, whatever you say." she said, arching one eyebrow.  
  
  
  
(AN: So, what'd you think? Horribly Awful? Awfully Horrible? FANTABULOUS? Please reveiw and tell me what you think!!) 


End file.
